pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoothoot
Hoothoot (Japanese: ホーホー Houhou) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Hoothoot evolves into Noctowl at level 20. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Routes 1, 2, 29, 30, 31, 35, 36, 37, and National Park (Night) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 1, 2, 5, 25, 29, 30, 31, 32, 34, 35, 36, 37, Ilex Forest, and National Park (Night) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 210, 211, Great Marsh (Night) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 210, 211, Great Marsh, Eterna Forest (Night) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 43, 47 and 48, Ilex Forest, New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Violet City, Ecruteak City, National Park, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Noctowl |bwrarity=None |xy=Breed Noctowl |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Channel=Ruins of Truth |Trozei=Endless Level 22, Endless Level 35, Forever Level 22, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sinister Woods (10F-12F), Northern Range (1F-5F), Buried Relic (5F-9F), Remains Island (B1-B3) |PMD2=Foggy Forest (1F-5F) | }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. |silver=It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. |crystal=It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks. |ruby=Hoothoot has an internal organ that senses and tracks the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, this Pokémon begins hooting at precisely the same time every day. |sapphire=Hoothoot has an internal organ that senses and tracks the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, this Pokémon begins hooting at precisely the same time every day. |emerald=It has an internal organ that senses the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, a Hoothoot begins hooting at precisely the same time every day. |firered=It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. |leafgreen=It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. |diamond=It always stands on one foot. Even when attacked, it does not brace itself using both feet. |pearl=It switches its standing foot so quickly, it can't be seen. It cries at the same time every day. |platinum=It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways. |heartgold=It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. |soulsilver=It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. |black=It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways. |white=It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways. |black 2=It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways. |white 2=It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways. |x=It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. |y=It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr = G 163 front.png}} Trivia *When Hoothoot jumps, it is shown that it actually has 2 feet. Gallery 163Hoothoot_OS_anime.png 163Hoothoot_Dream.png 163Hoothoot_Channel.png 163Hoothoot_Pokemon_Stadium.png ca:Hoothoot pl:Hoothoot ru:Хутхут Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon